Daisy/Gallery/Seasons 5-6
Season five Bloom & Gloom Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png Twilight "you can do now!" S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Brotherhooves Social Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom walking S5E17.png Apple Bloom hears Scootaloo S5E17.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walking towards Apple Bloom S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Granny Smith "take your positions!" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom pushes hay bale over the line S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png What About Discord? Discord vanishes away from the Mane Six S5E22.png Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png The Mane Attraction Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Zecora "Though I think they're not what they appear to be" S5E26.png Zecora "The meaning is far worse, I see" S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png The ponies run S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Twilight "if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word" S5E26.png Twilight 'shouldn't you try' S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Mane 6 and Starlight sings "When you find it, it's the key" S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Ponies cheering for Hoofdini S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Aloe "had to add a warm towel service" S6E10.png Aloe "sorry for the delay, everypony" S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towel cart S6E10.png Waiting ponies nice and steamy S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with fresh load of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Applejack "your parents won't stand up for themselves" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "make sure I was doing it right" S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Rainbow Dash "running out into the streets" S6E15.png Zombie Daisy lumbers by the window S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Buckball Season Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponyville ponies see the team off to Appleloosa S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike follows Twilight through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike "can you slow down a bit?" S6E22.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png |index}}